Break in
by dreamlily
Summary: One night Jack wakes up to a noise from downstairs. So why not let Zeo take care of it? It's another Team Strabreaker Yaoi. Remember to read, review and even request but no mean comments/flames. It's a bit OOC this time!


Break in:

**Another Team Star breaker yaoi, thirds the charm right? XD Anyways hope you like! Kind of OOC, I got bored!**

Zeo's pov:

He was falling through the darkness with no end in sight. He felt both alone and helpless, figuring he'd be stuck forever before a voice called out, "Zeo!"

As the voice did so, light began to come into focus and he woke up, slowly blinking his eyes. "Toby?" He mumbled with a yawn, still in a sleep fog.

"No you imbecile!" The voice shrieked, instantly waking Zeo up. He jolted up to see it wasn't Toby who had "saved" him from his dream but Jack dressed in a green bathrobe, a look of sheer irritance on his face.

"What's wrong?" Zeo moaned, rubbing his eyes. It was pretty late in the night so why Jack was in his room he had no clue.

"I heard a noise from downstairs." Jack told him.

Zeo stared back at him, head tilted to the side with curiosity, before asking, "Like what?"

"If I knew, would I be in your dingy room? No, I'd be sleeping. Blow it up, destroy it, whatever just take care of it! I need my beauty sleep." Jack hissed as he looked in Zeo's mirror, fixing strands of his pink hair.

"I'm good at destroying." A voice whispered aloud.

Jack and Zeo now focused their attention to the other side of the bed as another person popped their head out from under Zeo's blanket.

"Why are you in my bed Faust!" Zeo shrieked as his face flushed red. He wasn't there when he had gone to sleep.

"That's not important." Faust spoke without the littlest hint of emotion.

"I'd say that's pretty important." Jack muttered, causing Zeo to look back and forth between the two, more confused than ever.

"Umm... well anyway, I'm going to get dressed quick and then I'll head downstairs to take a look so err...wait in the hallway please." Zeo told them, feeling more than a bit awkward. Jack looked back at Zeo like he was crazy but nodded and exited the room, Faust left as well.

Zeo breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly got up out of his bed and shut the door. He didn't want to reveal to the two that he was sleeping only in his boxers, but then again he wasn't sure if Faust knew already.

Quickly he pulled out a red t-shirt from his dresser and a pair of black shorts and put them on. Looking at him in the mirror he could see he had a little bit of a bed head but he hardly cared, none of them looked their best at this time.

Just as he finished examining himself, he headed towards his door to exit into the hallway, when he heard his door click shut quick. Someone had been peeking and he had an idea on who that might be. What had gotten into Faust lately he didn't know. Sighing, he opened his door and left his room.

Jack's Pov:

"Finally. What took you so long?" Jack questioned, staring at Zeo. He knew he had only been a minute or two, but teasing Zeo was so easy, he couldn't resist.

Zeo blushed, looking down at his feet as he replied, "Sorry."

Jack hmphed, pretending not to care as he examined his nails. Dreadful he couldn't help but think. Again he wasn't wearing any of his makeup, he hated people seeing him without it.

Zeo flashed his usual happy, go lucky smile at him, like he could tell what he was thinking. Jack could tell Zeo didn't mind, making him feel a bit relieved, if only slightly.

Zeo began to head towards the stairs, Jack and Faust following close behind.

Jack couldn't help but feel annoyed; he didn't see any point in Faust coming. He would just be in the way…. It was actually beginning to bug him, how much time the two were spending together, not that he cared too much he tried to convince himself.

"You don't have to come." Jack whispered coldly to Faust, hoping he would take the hint that he didn't want him around.

However Faust seemed clueless, replying blankly, "I'm following orders."

Jack sighed, moments away from face palming. He never once said he had to come. Both stopped upon seeing Zeo had as well at the top of the stairs.

Zeo turned around to face them and whispered, "Since we don't know what's down there, let's keep quiet okay?"

"Why?" Faust questioned like a child.

"Umm… just because. Okay Toby?"Zeo spoke patiently.

Zeo was about to head downstairs when Faust "assisted" him by promptly pushing him. Zeo screamed all the way going down.

Jack watched in both shock and awe, awaiting some sort of an explanation from Faust on his action.

Faust just replied simply, "I'm not Toby."

Jack nodded, actually feeling a bit turned on and a little bit less angry towards Faust. Now he was interested…

Zeo got back up, only showing a frown. He wouldn't say anything of course, it wasn't in his nature. It was the exact thing Jack both loved and despised about him.

"Well maybe they didn't hear us." Zeo tried to assure his team mates, who also headed downstairs at this point.

The three gazed around, quickly realizing there was way too much ground to cover in a group. And here Jack sensed opportunity.

"We'll just have to split into groups. I'll go with Zeo." Jack grinned, hooking himself on to Zeo's arm.

"Wha?" Zeo stuttered, looking at Faust for help but he just stared back blankly for a few minutes before heading off in a different direction.

Jack watched in amusement, maybe Faust didn't care as much as he previously figured. Boring, but at least Jack got what he wanted.

"Well?" Jack pressed, waiting for Zeo to move on, who seemed to be frozen like a deer in headlights, but he nodded and began leading the way into the next room.

Damian Pov:

How he always managed to miss anything interesting going on he had no clue. He had woken up to find none of his team mates were in their rooms, not that he was looking for someone in particular….

He wasn't even sure if they were at home at this point but he figured he might as well take a look around.

His question was shortly answered as he encountered Faust who seemed to be staring intently at a wall.

"What are you doing?' Damian asked, he was way too tired for "this". "This" was Faust's lack of knowledge on everything other than his job.

Faust ignored Damian and instead promptly pulled out his Bey and positioned his launcher at the wall.

Damian knew he could have stopped him but he didn't care, this was far more fun. 's expression in the morning would be priceless.

As such, Faust's Bey exploded into the wall forming a giant whole, and as the smoke cleared…

Zeo's Pov:

Searching around with Jack was proving to be quite the feat. Every few seconds he had another comment how Zeo was incompetent or how it was far too much walking they had to do.

In fact Zeo was beginning to wonder why Jack was complaining so much. I mean yes he was use to it, but he did want the noise problem solved right? That's when Zeo stopped walking and stood for a moment, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned, not having a remote clue on what he was doing.

Zeo opened his eyes and replied, "There is no noise. I don't hear anything."

Jack rolled his eyes, as if he knew something Zeo didn't and said, "Well it looks like you caught me." He grinned, fluttering his eye lids.

"But then why-" Zeo started but was quickly cut off as Jack pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Jack's POV:

Zeo was such a wuss he knew he'd have to make the first move. And he wasn't trying to pull away so maybe he was just inspired as he was.

Half- illuminated by moonlight coming in through a large window, so unexpected. Jack couldn't help but want to take the chance.

But before they could move any further as Jack would have liked, the wall from behind them exploded and they fell backwards through its hole.

Jack's mind was spinning, what kiss was so intense it made walls explode? But he soon realized as he stared up at the face of Faust who had been the causation. Jack growled slightly but completely changed his tone as he noticed Damian was with him.

"Damian!" He smiled seductively, walking over to him. At this point he ignored the fact Zeo was even there.

Damian stared back at him, seeming like he had something else to say, but clearly not with the others around.

So with that they left, leaving the other two behind, although a little bit to Jack's disdain. He didn't want those two alone as he and Damian were.

Damian's POV:

They were on their way back to Jack's room, and Damian couldn't help but wonder what Jack was thinking.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He started, wanting to see how Jack would respond.

Nonchalantly Jack told him, "Oh? Well I heard this noise-"

"Cut the crap. We both know that was a lie. What were you doing with Zeo?" Damian spoke angrily. He wasn't about to take second place to the guy who reeked of kindness, sunshine, and rainbows.

Jack seemed stunned. "He's just a toy. I don't care for him. I have you." Jack assured.

Damian nodded back with a dark smile, just as they arrived back to Jack's room and went inside, shutting the door with a click.

Zeo's POV:

Zeo stumbled on his way back to his room, not understanding the events that just transpired. Was Jack playing a cruel trick, did he like him? Zeo felt exhausted thinking about it, he was tired of his face turning red every few minutes.

And the worst part was he knew he had feelings for someone else, but they weren't exactly in the best mental state. Half the time they didn't even know who he was.

Sighing, he arrived to his room and flopped into his bed. He was drifting off as he felt another person jump on his bed.

"Faust…?" He murmured, too tired to try and push him away. And he didn't want to either. They fell asleep cuddling into each other. And that was the last time that night Zeo's face flushed red.

**That's it; remember read, review, and even request if you'd like :D**


End file.
